Divergent high
by Antonrocks101
Summary: Tris, four and the gang are all juniors in high school. No factions. I know there are a lot of these so deal with it pansycakes. Tris is the new girl. Rated T for Tris. This is my first fanfiction so if you have any ideas for future chapters leave ideas in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the new girl.

**this is my first fanfic so deal with me. If you have any ideas for me to use in future chapters leave them in the comments. I'm Antonio and I'm currently a freshman in high school. I might ask questions and the first person to get it right might be added to the next chapter. If so leave your first name and the role u might want to play.**

**here it goes.**

**tris point of view**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clocks beeping in my ears. I reach over and turn it off. "Beatrice, hurry up and get down here. We have 30 minutes until school." I forgot today was the first day of divergent high. Me and my family moved here during July from Texas. My brother Caleb is a senior at divergent high and I am a junior. "I'll be down in a few Caleb." I took a shower last night so I don't have to worry about it now. I put my hair in a pony tail and I put on a black sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans and I head down stairs. My mom is a famous actress and my dad is a police officer. We have a big house with 5 extra rooms. We have a huge pool and a 4 car garage. I have own a red and black mustang boss 302 1969 and Caleb owns a Corvette zr1. I grab a apple and get in my car and begin the 10 minute drive to school and think about how this school year could go

page brake pansycakes.

I arrive at school and I see people staring at my as I get out of my car. I approach the main office and I walk up to a woman at the front desk. "Hello, I'm Beatrice prior and I'm here for my schedule and locker number." "Ah Beatrice here you go sweet heart enjoy your school year." "Thank you." I begin to walk out of the office and i bump into someone and I fall back. I look up and I get lost in the most beautiful set of blue eyes. He offers me his hand and i take it and he pulls me back up. "Thanks." "No problem, I'm Tobias and you are?" (**in this story Tobias is not abused)** "I'm Tris." "I'm Tobias. You new here because I've never seen you before?" "Yes I'm new here. Can you help me find my locker c34?" "Yes I can Trissy, mine is c35 so I get to see your pretty face everyday." I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I know I'm blushing. "Thanks Tobias." "No problem Trissy." "Why do you call me Trissy?" "Why can't I give my friends nicknames? Is that a crime or something?" "So if we are friends I need a nickname for you then Tobias... hm how about Toby?" " I don't like it Trissy." "Well I don't like Trissy so you have to deal with it Toby." "Let me see your schedule." Why would he want to see my schedule? "Fine, here you go." He takes a look at my schedule and compares it to his and I see him smile. "We have math, gym, art, lunch, and music together Trissy." I take a look at my schedule and it reads

Beatrice Prior

1st period- math- room 213- Mr. Parker

2nd period- gym- gymnasium- Amar

3rd period - social studies- room 216- Mr. Max

4th period- art- room 401- Tori

5th period- lunch

6th period- science- room 201- Ms. Mathews

7th period- music- room 301- Tori

"I see that you are right Toby, now I've got you for more than half of the day." "That's right Trissy you are stuck with me." As the school bell rings for first period I know this will be a great day.

**and that was chapter one of divergent high. The chapters will get longer as the story goes along. if I can get 5-10 reviews I will post chapter 2 possibly today. Enjoy, favorite, follow, review and the question is why is Tobias not called four?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like a bit more follows and favorites but anyways no one answered the question. Sorry guys about the lame question. I had no ideas for a question at the time. Anyway here is chapter 2**

** Chapter 2**

** The first day**

**tris p.o.v.**

As the bell rang letting us know to head to first period math. As I begin walking to math Tobias comes behind me and slings me over his shoulder. "Tobias you ass I have legs for a reason." "What happened to Toby, Trissy?" "You tend to forget someone's nickname when they sling you over your shoulder at any given moment. So put me down you ass." "Fine Trissy." He says as he drops me on my butt in the hall way. "You ass." He begins laughing and holding his arms over his stomach. "We need to get to class" he says while helping me up.

When we arrive the only 2 seats left are in the back next to each other. Just as we sit down the bell rings and the teacher walks in. "Hello class I am Mr. Parker and I will be your math teacher and today we will go over class rules."

**page break pansycakes to gym**

** tris p.o.v.**

I make my way to the gym with Tobias in tow. I make it to the gym and because today was the first day of school we don't dress out today. "Trissy, is it alright if we play a game?" "What game Toby?" "Well I was thinking about playing the question game, I ask you a question then you ask me a question." "Okay Toby."

"I'll go first because it was my great idea. Hmm...what to ask Trissy? How about, what's your favorite color?" "I would have to say red, what's yours Toby?" Before he can respond 2 boys come up behind him both looking very similar and one of them tackles Tobias. "You idiot what do you think your doing?" "I think I'm having some fun the slightly taller one says. "Toby who are they?" "These idiots Trissy are Zeke." He points to the taller one. "And Uriah." Uriah speaks up "that hurt right here Tobias" he says while putting his hands over his heart. "Toby your right, he is a idiot." Zeke speaks up "on to nicknames I see Tobias, you would kill anyone calling you Toby, how come you aren't killing her for calling you Toby?" Tobias punches Zeke in the arm. "Oh man that hurt. Tobias and Tris, do you both feel like coming to my house for truth or dare?" "How do you play?" I ask. "It's easy Trissy, someone asks you t or d and you pick one and if you refuse to answer or do the dare you have to remove an article of clothing, shoes a and socks don't count." "Alright, I'll be there. What about you Toby, you going?" " I'll see you there Trissy."

page break to the end of the school day

As I hop in my mustang boss I feel more stares on me. Today was a good day. I made 3 new friends, Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah. I'm looking forward to truth or dare today. Toby told me to be ready by 6 pm and that there would be 5 other people there. Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Eric.(**in this story Eric is alright and dating Lynn**

** And that is chapter 2. This question is... Would Uriah eat dauntless cake or pop tarts. You need to think like Uriah to answer this question. It is possible to say both at the same time if you want. Remember if you answer the question. Leave your name and the role you would like to play in a future chapter. I will pick at random from a correct answer. If I can get 5 more followers I will have chapter 3 up tomorrow if not then you will have to wait until Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm so sorry guys but I had a lot of stuff to do**

As I pull into my driveway I see no other cars there so which means no one is home yet which is no big surprise. My dad and mom always work late and Caleb is always with his nerd buddies. I unlock the door head I to my room and I go onto my bed and go onto my phone and before I know it I'm asleep.

Page break

I wake up at 5 and I realize I have a hour to get ready so I take a 20 minute shower then I go looking through my clothes and 10 minutes later I finally agreed on a black crop top and blue jeans with underneath a matching red bra and panties.

I have 5 minutes left so I go outside and while waiting for Tobias I go onto my phone and before I know it I hear the honking of Tobias's yellow ford f-150. "Hey Trissy need a lift?" He shouts. "I walk over to his truck and see he is wearing a black shirt that shows his muscles and I find myself staring. "You like the view Trissy?" I look back up to his face and I fell the my cheeks redden. Tobias starts laughing. "What's so funny you ass?" "Hmm I don't know how about you checking me out then me catching you then you blushing like a tomato." I begin to blush even more. "Maybe I'll walk instead or I'll use my car." Tobias stops laughing. "I'm sorry Trissy. Please get in my truck." He gives me his best puppy beg face. "Alright Toby I'll ride in your crappy truck." He puts his hand on the steering wheel. "Don't listen to her your not a crappy truck. Just get in the car Trissy." "Alright"

page break to when they are in front of Zeke's house.

**Tobias point if view**

I knock on the door and in no time Zeke answers the door. "Hey tobssy." Tris and I share the same face expression, confusion, shock and what did he just call us. "What does tobssy mean Zeke?" "Well my man it's your ship name tob from Toby and ssy from Trissy." I punch Zeke in the arm as tris speaks up "that is a terrible name so if you call us that again I will have you killed by Toby here." "Oww and see she is just like you 'Toby' " he says laughing. Come on and join us we were just about to start. Zeke leads us to his living room and we see everyone there. I get a good look at tris and she looks gorgeous.

Once we reach the living room I decide to introduce everyone to tris. "Everyone this is tris, tris this is Christiana, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Eric and I know u meet Zeke, Uriah and Will." We all sit down me next to tris and before we move a muscle Zeke speaks up. "Alright my house I go for first." His eyes scan the room and then they land on tris. "Trissy, truth or dare?"

**again guys I'm sorry for not posting in a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I give you all chapter 4. Truth or dare**

Tris point of view

Zeke speaks up. "My house I go first, deal with it bitches." His eyes scan over us before landing on me. "Tris, truth or dare?" Oh crap. "I'll go with dare." I hope he does not pick anything to bad. "I dare you to sit on Toby's lap for the rest of the game." I can tell I am blushing again like crazy but I get up and I sit on Tobias' lap and he leans back so I have more room. "Who will be my next victim?" I scan over all of them and my eyes land or Uriah. "Uriah, truth or dare?" I hope he picks dare. "Dare, I am no pansycake." Pansycake? What kind of word is that. I hear Toby's voice. "It's just some stupid word he made up which means coward." Hmm. "Uriah, your dare is to drink a battle of the spiciest hot sauce you have." I see Zeke shoot or of his spot and come back in seconds with a brand new bottle of hot sauce. "Oh and Uriah?" "What Tris?" "You can't drink anything until the whole bottle is empty." He takes the bottle from Zeke, opens it and begins to drink it. We see his face turning redder and redder until it's all gone. He drops the bottle and runs to the kitchen. "ZEKE YOU BITCH. WHERE DID YOU PUT ALL OF OUR DRINKS?" We all start laughing like crazy and then Zeke speaks up. "My bro I think they grew legs and walked out the door and by that I mean I hid them." We then see Uriah race into the bathroom and try the faucet and no water comes out. "I might have clogged the pipes." Then unexpectedly Uriah puts his head in the toilet and starts drinking out of it. We all head back to our spots and a minute later Uriah returns.

"Trissy you are evil, and Zekey you are a dead man. Alright it's my turn so, Zeke truth or dare?" This just got more interesting. "Truth." We all see the look on Zeke's face and begin to laugh. "Alright, who do you like?" Will speaks up. "Shit just got real." Which makes us all laugh. Zeke's face reddens and we hear him mumble something under his breath. "I'm sorry bro I did not hear that." Uriah says with a smirk on his face. "I like Shauna alright." Zeke gets even redder we all then turn and look at Shauna and see she is also as red. "Alright my turn. Tobias my man truth or dare." "Dare." Zeke goes into deep thought. "Play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." Seven minutes in heaven? What is that? "What is seven minutes in heaven. "In seven minutes in heaven Trissy you need to make out with who ever you are playing with in a room or closet and we get to come it at any time."

**Tobias point of view**

I can't believe I get to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris. Come one Tobias pull it together. I look at Tris and she looks nervous. "We won't do this Tris if you don't want to." She seems to think for a minute. "I'll give it a chance Toby." I take her hand and lead her to a closet. Before I close the door Zeke shouts "and we can come in at any moment." "Fuck of Zeke." Tris shouts witch earns laughter from the group. I sit down on the floor and she sits down next to me and I take her hand in mine and I realize my hand feels like its on fire. I like Tris but I don't want to push her. Wait did I just admit that...yes I did. I like Tris. "Tris, we don't need to do anything if you don't want to." Before I realize what's happening I feel her lips on mine. She then pulls back and starts blushing like crazy. I'm just there looking at her looking shocked. "I'm sorry Tobias. I just..." I cut her off. "It's alright Tris, I've wanted to do that the moment I met you." Just then the door opens and everyone stands there looking disappointed that they did not find what they were looking for.

**I need to go but I'll post the rest in the next chapter and I'll give you what I have. Review, favorite, follow, love.**


End file.
